cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirsten Woods
Overview |badges= }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Long Jack * Piper Irving New Contact(s) Information CIA Operative The CIA is strictly forbidden from operating on American soil, but they can and do keep an eye on things. International threats, like the Sky Raiders, arouse their greatest concerns. Kirsten Woods is an intelligence officer who has the rather complicated job of trying to figure out how to best use CIA resources to combat such threats without stepping on the FBI's toes. Luckily for her, there are heroes: powerful, freelance operatives who are free to work in the United States. Kirsten works closely with many heroes, offering them intelligence on criminal activities and sometimes even asking them to carry out operations. She walks a tightrope of legal technicalities, but she also gets the job done. Initial Contact I am looking forward to having many productive discussions with you. Store Kirsten Woods sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 20 Mutation/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Mutation/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Science Single-Origin Enhancements Missions Briefing Last week the Sky Raiders hijacked a police transport carrying confiscated weapons. I just got a lead on the base where they're storing their ill-gotten gain. I need you to recover those weapons. Be careful, this base is under the leadership of Officer Alvarez. I hear he's a tough customer. This could be a good chance to get information on the Sky Raiders and their operations Debriefing I've heard that the Sky Raiders frequently hire themselves out as mercenaries; that's probably why they stole those weapons from the police. It's a good thing you're around to put a crimp in their operation! Briefing The engineering staff in Terra Volta have spotted members of the Lost skulking around the reactor complex. Terra Volta is under near-constant attack as it is, and the last thing that they need is to have the Lost planning something there as well. The Terra Volta staff have asked for a hero to help fight the Lost. Lost have been spotted in the Gordon Trench sector and the Rayson Petroleum Refinery. Debriefing You did well against the Lost. We may not know what they're up to, but at least they know that heroes like you will be ready to stop them. Briefing The Lost have been appearing in Terra Volta with greater frequency, and it's starting to push the situation there over the edge. The last thing that Terra Volta needs is another group of attackers in the siege against it. The city needs Terra Volta, and Terra Volta needs the protection of the city's heroes. Can you keep the Lost out of Terra Volta? You're an inspiration to the city. You might want to concentrate your efforts on the Challenger Technology Complex and the Raysun Petroleum Refinery; a lot of Lost have been spotted in those areas. Debriefing Without the constant work of heroes like you, Terra Volta would have fallen months ago, and with it would have gone the force fields that help keep our city zones safe. Paragon City owes you its thanks. Briefing I just heard the Sky Raiders are planning an attack on a Crey research lab. The facility is working on new energy field stabilizers for Portal Corporation, and I think I know why the Sky Raiders are interested. It seems that one of these field generators could be used to override the teleportation grid the city uses to rescue endangered heroes. You've got to stop the Sky Raiders from tampering with the teleportation grid. You only have 75 minutes to stop the Sky Radiers. If you can deactivate all the field stabilizers, the Sky Raiders won't be able to interfere with the teleportation grid. Debriefing You really performed under pressure. I don't want to think about what would have happened if the Sky Raiders had managed to access the teleportation grid. Instead of the hospital, injured heroes might have found themselves in a Sky Raider brig! Briefing The Sky Raiders have been conducting a lot of operations in Terra Volta. Security in that zone has had their hands full with the Freakshow and the Devouring Earth; they haven't been able to do anything about the Sky Raider attacks except catalog what's being stolen. I need you to curtail the Sky Raider thefts in Terra Volta. Can you do it? There have been a lot of thefts around the Raysun Petroleum Refinery and the Coroman Manufacturing Complex. Debriefing Great job in Terra Volta. I think you showed the Sky Raiders that Paragon City won't stand for their wanton thefts. Briefing I've gotten an urgent message from a contact of mine, Paula DeSotto. She works in a military laboratory that's been trying to get a trace on some of the Sky Raider's stolen goods. They recently picked up a signal from some beacons placed on some high end military weaponry. But before she could call in her superiors, the Sky Raiders traced the signal back and attacked! I need you to get over there and save that lab from the Sky Raiders! They've got a lot of important equipment in that lab. If you can't get the hostages out and protect their equipment, I'm afraid this mission will be a failure. You need to save the scientists and their equipment. It's critical to the fight against the Sky Raiders. Debriefing I'm proud to be working with you. Not only did you save a friend of mine, but you saved a valuable military effort as well. As long as we can keep tracking the Sky Raiders' stolen equipment, we can put a stop to their mercenary activities. I have no doubt you'll be of great use in that regard. External Links *